


HUGtto! Precure : The Group Chat

by Royal_Purple_Shield_27



Series: The Pretty Cure Group Chats [4]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Hugtan is Mentioned Only, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Yuri!!! on Ice References, for the entire season, i don’t think these relationships are implied anymore..., lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Purple_Shield_27/pseuds/Royal_Purple_Shield_27
Summary: Hana makes a group chat with her friends and a bunch of people from the future. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. The Beginning (of the gayness, again)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : Hugtto is my favourite season so far!  
> BTW, Hugtan is mentioned but not active in the group chat, ‘cause she’s a baby, duh.
> 
> Hana : TeenMom  
> Saaya : Shyange  
> Homare : PorkCutletBowl  
> Emiru : TwinLoveCherie  
> Ruru : TwinLoveAmouru  
> Harry : TinyHamster  
> Henri : FabulousYurio

**TeenMom created the group chat ‘Parent Squad’.**

**TeenMom added users ‘Shyange’, ‘PorkCutletBowl’, ‘TwinLoveCherie’, ‘TwinLoveAmouru’ and ‘TinyHamster’ to the group chat ‘Parent Squad’.**

**[Parent Squad]**

**TinyHamster :** Hana why?

 **TeenMom :**?

 **TinyHamster :** Why do we have a group chat, we have Curestagram.

 **TeenMom :** yes, but does Curesta have a group chat?

 **TeenMom :** no, no it does not

 **TinyHamster :** Yes it does, did you update it?

 **TeenMom :** wait really?

 **TinyHamster :** Yes.

 **TeenMom :** _MECHOKKU_

 **Shyange :** At least we’re here on this messaging service...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** hey Saaya! Why’s your name like that?

 **Shyange :** Because it’s a pun! Figure it out!

 **TeenMom :** uhhhhhhh 

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** It’s because the ‘shy’ part comes from how Hugtan pronounces her name, and the ‘ange’ part comes from her Cure name. If you think about it, it’s pretty obvious.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** Hah, cute

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Homare’s name is a reference to that gay ice skating anime that came out two years ago.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** YOU WATCHED IT?

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** I mainly knew about it from my large database, but I may have gotten a bit curious...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** ONE OF US

 **TinyHamster :** That’s Yuri on Ice, right? I’ve watched it too.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **PorkCutletBowl :** _WHO ELSE SAW IT_

 **TinyHamster :** I think Henri’s watched it.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** WHAT NO WAY

 **PorkCutletBowl :** YURIO WATCHED YURI ON ICE

 **TeenMom :** _what_

 **TinyHamster :** Oh, it’s because Henri looks like one of the characters...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** Ruru. Harry. New group chat. NOW

 **TinyHamster :** _Oh boy..._

**PorkCutletBowl created the group chat ‘Yuri!!! On Ice’.**

**PorkCutletBowl added users ‘TwinLoveAmouru’, ‘TinyHamster’ and ‘FabulousYurio’ to the group chat ‘Yuri!!! On Ice’.**

*****

**[Yuri!!! On Ice]**

**PorkCutletBowl :** SO

 **FabulousYurio :** Harry, you told her, didn’t you..?

 **TinyHamster :** I had no choice...

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** I haven’t even watched the entire show yet...

 **PorkCutletBowl :**. . .

 **PorkCutletBowl :** Okay, Ruru, guess what, we’re planning a marathon night!

 **FabulousYurio :** :D Movie night! I’ll bring Masato!

 **TinyHamster :** Ew, no, he’s very... how do I say this..?

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Sexist and homophobic.

 **FabulousYurio :** Perhaps... we can change that...

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Good luck with that. Emiru tells me that he’s very against this kind of stuff.

 **TinyHamster :** Speaking of which, where is Emiru? She hasn’t said anything yet...

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Uh.

 **FabulousYurio :** Did something happen to her? 

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** She’s fine, but, I can not explain without this... feeling in my chest...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** So.. what happened?

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** She’s... asleep on my chest...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** AWWWWWWWW

 **FabulousYurio :** Awh, that’s cute~!

 **TinyHamster :** Pics or it didn’t happen.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** [picture sent]

 **TinyHamster :** AWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuri on ice night is finally decided, Bicine’s gonna be there and someone *coughcough* Homare *coughcough* is jealous
> 
> oh and there’s some gay
> 
> oh and Hana and Saaya don’t show up at all this time
> 
> New people!  
> Masato : Masato  
> Bicine : Bishiny
> 
> the sexist and the angsty

**[Yuri!!! On Ice]**

**PorkCutletBowl :** okay, I really wanna make the YOI marathon night a thing, and then we can have a sleepover after

 **PorkCutletBowl :** everyone okay with that?

 **TinyHamster :** Yeah.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Sure.

 **FabulousYurio :** Of course!

 **PorkCutletBowl :** okay, when’s it happening? upcoming Friday?

 **FabulousYurio :** I’ll be busy in the day, but we’ll be free in the evening.

**PorkCutletBowl :** _...we?_

**TinyHamster :** Don’t tell me you’re bringing Masato along...

 **FabulousYurio :** You’re the one who’s thinking of bringing Bicine!

 **PorkCutletBowl :** BICINE!?!?

 **TinyHamster :** Uh, yeah, he watched a bit of Yuri on Ice with me...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** but he’s EVIIIIIL, EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

 **TinyHamster :** Hey, it wasn’t him, he was just horribly manipulated...

 **TinyHamster :** Plus, I think he’d be happy with me around...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** oookaaaaaayyyy then

*

**[Private chat between users ‘PorkCutletBowl’ and ‘TwinLoveAmouru’]**

**PorkCutletBowl :** you saw what happened in the chat, right

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Of course. I analyse everything.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** My estimate is that you’re jealous.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** I-

 **PorkCutletBowl :** fine, fuck, I’m jealous

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** My best options for you are:

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** 1\. Find out whether he likes Bicine that way.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** or 2. Find out if he likes you.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** ughhhhhh

 **PorkCutletBowl :** I’m too embarrassed to ask...

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Recalculating my options.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** You could just wait until he explicitly states his relationship, but that’s unhealthy.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** ughuguhuhguhh

 **PorkCutletBowl :** why can’t I just

 **PorkCutletBowl :** k n o w ?

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** However, it should please you that he’s bisexual, with a female preference.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** REALLY?!

 **PorkCutletBowl :** wait Bicine already looks like a girl

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** He still regards Bicine as a guy, though.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Anyways, I wish you luck.

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** If you need help, I’ll always be around to give you 100% factual advice.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** tysm ruru 

*

**[Yuri!!! On Ice]**

**TinyHamster :** should we just invite them in now?

 **PorkCutletBowl :** sure thing

**PorkCutletBowl added users ‘Masato’, ‘Bishiny’ and ‘TwinLoveCherie’ to the group chat ‘Yuri!!! On Ice’.**

**Masato :** Why am I here?

 **TinyHamster :** Exactly, why is he here?

 **FabulousYurio :** Masato! <3

 **Masato :** Henri?

 **FabulousYurio :** Yeah!

 **Bishiny :** okay everyone, state your names.

 **PorkCutletBowl :** Homare Kagayaki

 **TwinLoveCherie :** Emiru Aisaki ~

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Ruru Amour.

 **TinyHamster :** It’s Harry, you know me, Bishin

 **FabulousYurio :** Henri Wakamiya 

 **Masato :** Masato Aisaki.

 **Bicine :** harry?

 **TinyHamster :** Yeah, it’s me.

 **TwinLoveCherie :** Hi, Ruru-chan~ <3

 **TwinLoveAmouru :** Ah, Emiru-chan~!

 **TinyHamster :** okay can y’all stop flirting, I have something important to discuss

 **Masato :** Excuse me? I don’t flirt with boys.

 **FabulousYurio :** We’ll see after Friday night ~ ;)

 **TwinLoveCherie :** OH MY GOD COULD YOU BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS

 **Masato :** Henri, stop. I strongly detest to this.

 **FabulousYurio :** At least you’ll be more open-minded after this...

**PorkCutletBowl :** _GUYS LISTEN I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT_

**PorkCutletBowl :** okay, so we’re planning a Yuri on Ice marathon night with a sleepover after

 **PorkCutletBowl :** it’s gonna be this Friday, be there by 7:30 pm latest, everyone here’s invited

 **PorkCutletBowl :** everyone needs to bring their own pajamas or whatever clothes they sleep in

 **PorkCutletBowl :** and their own nighttime stuff, I won’t provide you

 **PorkCutletBowl :** someone needs to bring snacks

 **PorkCutletBowl :** and we’re gonna order dinner, unless someone can cook...

 **PorkCutletBowl :** is EVERYONE okay with this?

 **TwinLoveCherie :** Ruru-chan and I are a-okay!

 **Masato :** Excuse me, young lady, but did I say you were okay?

 **FabulousYurio :** Hey, stop being so controlling over her and let her enjoy herself...

 **FabulousYurio :** Besides, I’ll be there~!

 **Masato :** Fine... I’ll come too.

 **TinyHamster :** Bicine?

**Bishiny :** _hell yes_

**PorkCutletBowl :** nice! that’s everyone!

 **TinyHamster :** Okay, everyone! Let’s enjoy ourselves to the fullest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you!


End file.
